


Of Crushes and Projects

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Kim Hongjoong, Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hongjoong totally knows how to deal with a crush.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	Of Crushes and Projects

**Author's Note:**

> ,,,,,,,hi.
> 
> i've been on an extra long break because slump, sorryyy.
> 
> this is a filler fic that is honestly not that good but it's been lying around in my wip folder for months so i figured i'd post it now, as motivation to get back to writing.

He did not have a hopeless crush.

He knew that his crush knew that Hongjoong existed. They shared _two_ classes, one of which he actually hated (honestly, why he chose Chemistry at all was a mystery even to him) but tolerated because he sat right behind said crush. He didn’t think his crush knew his name, though he made an effort to answer loudly during roll call. Not that Hongjoong cares, _pshaw_ , he was just glad that Seonghwa, a.k.a. the only boy ever, kind of knew him. Not many, he was sure, were lucky enough to be known by the blonde angel for being the guy-who-tripped-over-their-shoelaces-and-fell-in-front-of-me. Hongjoong still remembered his (very soothing) voice, the concern in them when he asked if he was alright. He was an actual angel, Hongjoong was convinced. 

(he ignored the voice that told him that what Seonghwa did was just him being a decent human being)

So yes, contact was established which automatically meant that his crush was _not_ hopeless.

The only down side really was that Seonghwa was almost always with this loud and goofy boy, Mango or something, and Hongjoong was afraid that he might be his boyfriend. They were always together and they always looked like they were having a fun time. Hongjoong could admit (to himself) that he was the slightest bit jealous.

He had known of the blonde angel for seven months now, having been in the same class as him in the previous semester too. They had never been grouped together so Hongjoong could only admire him from afar, but that was good enough for him. He didn’t think he would be able to handle it if they worked together. He combusted on a daily basis just looking at the boy and his stupidly perfect face and perfect hair and beautiful voice and legs and– anyway, the point was that Hongjoong was a disaster gay who was happy with just ogling from afar.

But of course, the universe never liked it when people lived their peaceful, non – confrontational, lonely lives. No, by some cruel fate or karma, he had been paired with _Yeosang_ of all people for a project where they were supposed to record an original song. _Yeosang,_ who happened to be Seonghwa’s roommate, as a result of which he had to go over to their dorm and now Hongjoong had to deal with Seonghwa in a fucking tank top.

(he was pretty sure that he had ascended to a superior plane)

That day, he had been at Yeosang’s place for two hours. They were done with lyrics and had an idea about the tune and were working out the technical aspects of recording it when the front door opened and multiple footsteps were heard. They had been working in the kitchen that day since Seonghwa was apparently not supposed to be back till late at night.

Yeosang stood up, frowning, about to step out to the living room, when a group of boys filtered into the kitchen, each one talking a mile a minute and looking like they had all drank some. Seonghwa was carrying Mango (ugh) with the help of another, shorter guy, and they deposited him on what was previously Yeosang’s seat.

“Why are _all_ of you here? Hyung?” Yeosang looked at Seonghwa in askance.

“Mingi got into a fight.” Said Seonghwa, looking tired.

“Why?” Asked Yeosang, turning to look at Mingi with concern.

“He deserved it and you guys know it.” Claimed Mingi, obviously not sober and also obviously pissed off. Hongjoong was intrigued. He had never seen the boy frown or be unhappy. It was weird.

“And you thought that punching him was the way to deal with it?” Demanded the short boy who had helped Seonghwa. He seemed very angry and stood with his arms crossed, opposite Mingi.

“But babe–” Whined Mingi, trying to reach out o the boy and failing by a few centimetres.

(Hongjoong felt his heart skip a beat – so he wasn’t Seonghwa’s boyfriend!!! – and then immediately felt guilty – obviously, something serious was being discussed)

“Don’t _babe_ me right now, I’m angry.” Snapped the other boy, huffing and walking away. A tall boy followed him out to the living room, probably to comfort him and Mingi stared after them morosely.

“That guy’s the mystery singer!” Hongjoong exclaimed as his brain chose to connect the dots at that moment.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him.

“Um what?” Asked a red-haired boy, looking at him weirdly. They were all staring at him weirdly, actually.

“Nothing?” Tried Hongjoong, trying to make himself small as he shrunk down in his seat.

“Mystery singer?” Wondered Seonghwa, looking at him questioningly.

He shrugged before answering, “I’m pretty sure that the short guy is my neighbour, the guy who sings throughout the day and sometimes at night.”

“Do you live at the dorms near Lightning Mart?” Asked Yeosang.

“Yup.” He replied.

The others nodded, like that solved the mystery, and walked out of the kitchen. Seonghwa searched the cupboards for something and Yeosang came up to him, an apologetic look on his face.

“Sorry,” He said, “This was not supposed to happen.”

“It’s okay.” Assured Hongjoong, standing up, “We were almost done anyway. We’ll record it tomorrow.” He closed his laptop and placed it in his bag, looking around to see if he had brought anything else with him.

“Wait,” Seonghwa interrupted, “are you leaving?”

Hongjoong turned to look at the boy (and wow, he was _cooking_. _In an apron._ Just when Hongjoong had thought that he could not possibly be more perfect or cuter)

“Um, yeah.” He replied, trying not to sound as awed as he felt.

“You could stay?” It sounded like a cross between a question and a statement. “I’m making ramyun for eight people. I included you because I thought you guys were working on the project.”

“Oh, uh, that’s alright, you don’t have to do that.” Hongjoong wanted nothing more than to stay and eat the food made by an actual angel and maybe talk, but he felt like he might be intruding.

“I insist.” Said Seonghwa, looking him up and down, eyebrows furrowing as he took in his appearance, “You look like you don’t eat well.”

“Don’t fight him.” Chimed in Yeosang. Hongjoong saw him roll his eyes as he continued, “When he gets all mama hen, no one can stop him.”

“Right.” He said, taking in that piece of information. His heart was doing weird things and he was pretty sure he was blushing when he agreed to stay.

“Come on, let’s ask Jongho if he’s your neighbour.” Said Yeosang as he moved towards the living room. Hongjoong followed silently, trying not to look back and stare at Seonghwa.

“Hey maknae.” Yeosang called out.

Jongho was sitting on the couch, cuddling the tall boy, looking like he had been crying. Mingi and the red-haired boy were missing. Another boy sat on the other side of Jongho, frowning.

“What?” Asked Jongho, looking up.

“Do you know Hongjoong-ssi?” He asked, nodding at him.

Hongjoong waved at the boy awkwardly, not knowing what to say. The boy squinted at him before his eyes lit up in recognition.

“You’re the old grump!” He exclaimed, a smile forming on his face.

“Excuse me?” Said Hongjoong, confused and a little offended.

“You’re the guy who keeps complaining about Taeyang’s parties, right?” He asked.

“Yes.” Said Hongjoong, still confused, “But why am I the ‘old grump’?”

“That’s what Taeyang and his friends call you.” Said Jongho, shrugging, “You hate the noise, you keep grumbling during the weekly meetings with Taeyong hyung. You do have a point but all the grumbling makes you seem like an old man.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.” Said Hongjoong, scowling at the thought of being mocked, “You should be glad I don’t complain about you.” He continued, glaring at the boy.

“That’s because my voice is a God-given gift and you probably love it.” Stated Jongho, a smug expression on his face.

“Humble much?” Hongjoong asked, shaking his head, unable to stop the smile that formed on his face. It was true, he _had_ grown to love the boy’s voice. It was stable and divine, in his opinion.

  
“So you do love my voice!” Said Jongho, leaning forward and sounding delighted. The others were watching the interaction with amused looks on their faces. Hongjoong shrugged before deciding to sit on the loveseat near the couch.

They fell into a discussion about songs, favourite artists, instruments, and the others joined in. Hongjoong learnt that the tall guy’s name was Yunho and the other, shorter-than-Jongho-guy’s name was Wooyoung. The red-haired boy, San, joined them soon, announcing that Mingi was asleep. Jongho’s expression softened but he didn’t move from his place on the couch. San pushed Wooyoung away and sat next to the youngest and started a whisper-conversation with him.

“Ramyun’s ready!” Called out Seonghwa, bringing out two bowls. Soon, everybody had a bowl or plate of ramyun. Jongho stared at his bowl for a few moments before sighing and getting up. He placed the bowl carefully on the floor, throwing a thin smile at his concerned friends, before going to one of the rooms. Seonghwa took the extra bowl inside the kitchen and returned, sitting down on the spot that Jongho had vacated.

“So, Hongjoong-ssi,” Began Yunho before pausing, looking like a thought had just struck him, “actually, how old are you? I’m a ’99 liner, same as everyone except Jongho and Seonghwa hyung.”

“I’m a ’98 liner.” Replied Hongjoong.

“Same as me!” Exclaimed Seonghwa, perking up, “Friends?” The boy actually brought a hand forward for a handshake.

“Sure.” Agreed Hongjoong, heart soaring and very close to having a nervous breakdown as he leaned forward to take the proffered hand. Yeosang shot him a curious look.

“I cannot believe you finally made a friend, hyung!” Wooyoung exclaimed, brushing away fake tears, “You’re all grown up now, and soon, you might not even be a virgin!”

Seonghwa calmly placed his bowl on the floor before lunging at the other boy. Wooyoung let out a shriek, but it was muffled as Seonghwa attempted to suffocate him. They mock-wrestled for a while, before Seonghwa placed Wooyoung in a headlock until he agreed to surrender. Hongjoong watched them with a smile, somehow feeling comfortable already, though most of them were complete strangers.

Before long, it was late and Hongjoong had to leave. He and Seonghwa had exchanged numbers (!!!) and they had made plans to hang out that weekend, maybe go to a café or the arcade (!!!!!!) and Hongjoong had managed to not make a fool out of himself.

(although, the whispers and snickers that Yeosang, San, and Wooyoung exchanged while pointing at them made him think that he may not have been all that smooth)

If he daydreamed while walking to his dorms, well, no one could call him out about it. And the red mark on his forehead was from when he fell off his bed the next day. Not because he walked into a pole, most definitely not.

(he also does not shout into his pillow when Seonghwa texts him)

**Author's Note:**

> That's that. 
> 
> Do let me know if that was okay!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading this!!


End file.
